


Roller-Skating Creek (And Craig’s gang) One Shot

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Craig's Gang go to a Roller-skating rink, Tweek is worried about it but Craig is supportive and helps concur his fear (Clyde also falls a lot)





	Roller-Skating Creek (And Craig’s gang) One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic I wrote  
> I originaly posted this on my tumblr, which can be found here: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/

“What are we doing here Craig?”

Tweek looked at the sign for the 10th time. He was still confused as to why Craig would bring them to a Roller-skating rink, Craig wasn’t a fan of this kind of thing.

“Look Clyde begged me to go and I though you should come too so we can work on your balance.” Craig said whilst holding Tweek’s hand. “But how will this help me with gahh my balance, it will only make it harder.”

“If you can balance on roller-skates even just a little bit then your normal balance will improve, don’t worry, I’ll keep holding your hand the entire time so if you fall I’ll catch you.” Tweek smiled warmly at Craig, he knew he could trust his boyfriend.

“Okay, lets find Clyde while Token and Jimmy find a parking spot.”

 

* * *

 

“So is this date night or something?”

Clyde said wiggling his eyebrows at Craig.

Craig flipped him off. “Shut it Clyde.”

“To think that Craig has replaced me again so he can smooch with his boy friend.”

“Clyde I will kick you if you don’t stop.”

Clyde just gave his best friend a wide smile. “Dude I’m just kidding with you.”

Clyde looked behind the couple. “Do you guys know where Token and Jimmy are? They’re meant to meet us here, heck Token is paying for us.“

Craig looked at his phone and saw he had a message from Token. “Looks like him and Jimmy are running a little late, Token says finding a spot is being a pain.”

“Oh god, what if they’re in an accident or something! That is way to much pressure!”

“Tweek, its fine, Token said he should be here in a few minutes and not to worry.” Craig hugged Tweek and patted his hair to calm him down.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry we’re late, the car in front of us was going so slow and wouldn’t move to let us go around.”

“S-s-s-sorry about that f-f-fellas.”

Token went over to the main desk and paid to get all 5 of them in. “So who’s hiring skates?” Token asked the group. “I know Jimmy isn’t due to his crutches and I’m not so I can keep him company with the bags, so who’s skating out of you 3?”

Clyde immediately started bouncing up and down “I am, no one will stop me!”

Token turned to Tweek and Craig. “Are both of you guys skating?”

Craig looked at Tweek, he was shaking quite a bit but he slowly nodded to Craig. “We’re both skating.”

 

* * *

 

When they got in to the place it was practically disserted. Clyde was quite happy about this.

“Dude we have access to the whole place when barely anyone else is here, we can do whatever we want!”

Tokens mother mode activated at this point. “If you break anything Clyde you’re paying for it.”

“Like I would ever do that.”

Craig butted in at this point “Last time we went to Wendy’s disagrees with you, remember what happened. You broke a window because you were dancing to Gangnam style?”

“Dude that would happen to anyone.”

“No you were just being stupid.” Tweek was trying his best to stifle his laughter but was failing. Just remembering Clyde’s rendition of the dance was proving to be too funny for him.

Token then passed the skates to Clyde, Craig and Tweek, then him and Jimmy made their way to the food area with the bags. “You guys have 2 hours by the way, make sure you return the skates when you’re done. And make sure Clyde doesn’t get us banned.”

Craig first put his skates on and then went to help Tweek with his.

“I can do it myself Craig.”

“Tweek its been 5 minutes and you are still lacing up your first skate, just admit you need my help.”

“NO, I’m just doing them extra tight so they don’t come flying off my foot.” Tweek was still fumbling with the knot.

Clyde meanwhile was already on the rink and making a fool of him self, he attempted to do the splits and had failed, and proceeded to face plant down on the floor. Tweek looked up when he heard the crash and Craig, using this opportunity, tied his laces for him. Tweek was too busy laughing to care that Craig had done the laces for him.

“Guys, the floor came out of nowhere and hit me!”

“That’s called falling over Clyde, you should be used to it by now.” Craig rolled his eyes.

Tweek stood up very slowly, he was incredibly nervous about wearing skates and didn’t want to fall. Craig held onto both his hands and slowly lead him to the rink.

“How are you balancing so well on those Craig?”

“My sister does this thing a lot so I’ve had some practice when she’s forced me to help her.”

Tweek nearly fell again but Craig kept him upright.

“I can’t do this Craig.”

“I believe in you Tweek.”

He then leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “You’re capable of more than you think.”

Tweek smiled at the familiar phrase Craig used to fill him with confidence. “Thank you Craig.”

 

* * *

 

The first half an hour was very wobbly for Tweek, however he was doing a lot better than Clyde was. The worst crash Tweek had had in fact was when Clyde had tried to go too fast too quickly, lost control, and had taken Craig’s legs out. This resulted in Craig falling on top of Clyde and Tweek falling on top of him. Tweek has screamed and Craig had ended up elbowing Clyde in the face in an attempt to stop Tweek from hurting himself. Clyde had then started crying resulting in Token having to come and take Clyde to the food area so he could get a paper towel to stop Clyde’s nose bleed.

With Clyde now off the rink Craig was able to help Tweek a lot more.

“Slowly lift up your left leg.. okay now put it down and push gently.. there you go, see you can do it Tweek.”

“ughh I’m still really shaky Craig.”

“We’ve only been on here for 30 minutes Tweek, I know you’d still be shaky, but you’re doing really well.”

 

* * *

 

After an hour had gone Tweek was able to keep up with Craig perfectly.

“Wow Tweek, you’re already as good as me.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that, you’re just a great teacher!”

The real challenge then started, as Clyde came back onto the rink.

“So… how’s the date going?”

“Shut up Clyde.”

“You guys ready to see my sick moves?”

“No, but if said moves trip me up again I will punch you.”

“Those moves I was doing before are nothing compared to my true skills.”

“Clyde you have no skills.”

“I do too, you just can’t comprehend how awesome they are.”

Clyde then skated away…. and landed on his face again 3 seconds later.

“Honey, what Clyde is doing is what not to do, don’t do that.”

Tweek laughed and then blushed after hearing Craig use a pet name. “Craig, this isn’t a date, please don’t embarrass me near Clyde, he’ll tease us for weeks about it.”

“I don’t care, I’ll just flip him off if he tries to.”

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half in and now it was Craig who was having trouble keeping up with Tweek.

“Babe (gasp), could…you sl…slow down a…..a little. I’m having….trouble keeping up.”

“I’m sorry Craig.”

“Don’t….apologise.”

Craig was struggling to breath Tweek was going so fast.

Craig then looked up and said “I think the student has surpassed the master.”

Tweek smiled at Craig. “Yep, I think I have. I had no idea I was so good at this.”

“I think I need to sit down for a bit, you can have a go by yourself if you want.”

Tweek grabbed Craig’s jacket. “NO, I don’t want to skate without you.”

“it’s okay Tweek, I’m just slowing you down.”

Tweek lowered his head, a huge blush went across his face. “Its not that, its just….. I only want to skate with you because its more enjoyable with you by my side. It won’t be the same without you…”

A rare blush then spread across Craig’s face hearing this. “..Tweek.”

Craig pulled him in close and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He then pulled back.. “Okay Honey, I understand. Let’s sit down for a bit and watch Clyde make more of a fool of himself. When I’ve got my breath back we’ll go back on.”

Tweek smiled warmly and nodded. “Only Clyde would find a way to always make a himself into being a fool.”

Clyde then tripped over nothing and flipped in the air landing on his butt.

“Guys! Did you see that sick flip!”

Tweek burst out laughing. Craig just faced palmed.

“Only he would be proud of a flip that was a result of tripping over nothing.”

 

* * *

 

For the last 10 minutes they had Tweek and Craig went back onto the rink. Clyde meanwhile had gone to the toilet as Token was driving them back and had insisted him to go.

“I’m not stopping and I know how much redbull you’ve had.”

Craig had thought 'Mother Token strikes again.'

Craig and Tweek held hands as they skated on the rink.

“Craig, thank you so much for convincing me to do this.”

“No problem, I just wanted to help you as I know you can be quite shaky and you say you want to improve your balance.”

“Does that mean we owe Clyde a thank you, this was his idea.”

“Nah, he just wanted to skate because he thinks he’s great at it. But I think we should thank Token for paying.”

Tweek looked at Craig’s eyes. “I know this technically wasn’t a date, but I just want to say this is one of my favourite things we’ve done together Craig.”

Tweek then gave him a peck on the cheek. Craig blushed and for a second forgot what he was doing. This resulted in Craig losing his balance and landing on the floor, accidently pulling Tweek down with him. Tweek laughed the hardest he had all day.

Craig looked at Tweek in shock “You did that on purpose didn’t you.”

“Wow, that was even better than some of Clyde’s. Hahahaha.”

“Why you…” Craig then tickled Tweek now he was distracted. Tweek lost control of his limbs and started laughing even harder.

It was at this moment that Jimmy yelled. “G-g-g-god g-guys, get a r-r-r-room.”

Craig just flipped him off with his free hand that wasn’t tickling Tweek.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, I can’t believe I missed such a cute Creek moment.”

Clyde was whinning about missing Tweek and Craigs tickle fight when Token had told him in the car.

Craig glared at him. “I thought I told you to stop calling us that.”

“But its a perfect name for you two.”

Tweek was blushing again. “Can we nugh stop talking about it.”

“Fine. Token, Jimmy, did you see my sick moves.”

Token kept his eyes on the road and replied. “Yes Clyde, we all saw you fall on your face multiple times.”

“Y-y-yeah, I even g-g-got the flip you did on v-v-video. It’s already g-going viral on y-y-youtube.”

“DUDE! YOU WERN’T MEANT TO FILM ME!”

Everyone was laughing now.

Clyde pouted. “I’m never skating again…. Now no girls will want to date me, my life as I know it is over.”

Tweek just laughed and leaned on Craig’s shoulder.

He then whispered into Craig’s ear. “I can’t wait to go skating with you again.”

Craig smiled and kissed him on the forehead. “Me too Babe.”


End file.
